


Ром

by tentacruel02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Humor, Temporary Character Death, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню "Ром" группы "Король и Шут".Видеоряд взят из вебкомикса "Homestuck" Эндрю Хасси.Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.





	Ром




End file.
